


Obedience

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jensen had been given simple instructions:1. Get naked.2. Kneel on the rug by the fireplace with your collar on.3. Wait for me.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk last night, enjoy. 
> 
> As always I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels) if you'd like to scream at me. ;)

Jensen had been given simple instructions: 

  1. Get naked.
  2. Kneel on the rug by the fireplace with your collar on. 
  3. Wait for me.

It has been twenty minutes since Misha texted him with the instructions saying he was on his way home. Jensen’s knees are aching, rug burn setting in now. His hands aren’t tied behind his back, but he holds them there anyway, exemplifying perfection, just how Misha wants him. He’s been needing him all day, ever since this morning when Misha pushed him up against the door of his trailer and kissed the breath out of him. 

He’s desperate, for something, anything. 

He stays though, kneeling and obedient, because it’s what he wants, but more importantly it’s what  _ Misha  _ wants. 

The front door is behind him, so when it squeaks open and closed, Jensen hears it. He waits with bated breath as Misha walks around behind him, going down to the bedroom, and padding back. The sound of water filling a cup, setting it down onto the counter, and then finally, walking towards him. 

“Jensen,” Misha whispers. 

There’s a hand in his hair now, coaxing through the short strands, caressing him and Jensen leans into the touch. 

“I’m here.”

Misha strokes his hair, glides his hand down to pull gently on his collar. “You’ve done so good for me already.”

Jensen preens at the praise, arching his back and biting his lip to keep from whimpering.

“Will you let me take care of you?” Misha asks. 

“Yes.”

“Good boy,” Misha praises, and he kisses the side of Jensen’s neck, tongue licking a line up to the crook of his jaw. Jensen shivers against him. 

Misha settles in behind him, wrapping an arm around Jensen’s waist and dragging Jensen into his lap. “You can come when I say, but not until then, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen answers, obediently. 

Misha’s hands, previously resting on Jensen’s waist, slide up his chest, fingers spread wide. He pauses near Jensen’s nipples slowly working them to hardness with quick tweaks of his fingers and rolling the nubs between his thumb. 

Jensen arches into him, whimpering as Misha plays with his nipples until they’re sore, mouth dipping down to suck marks onto his neck right above his collar, but never touching his aching cock.  


“Mish,” Jensen pleads, reaching behind, grappling to try and convince Misha to kiss him properly. 

“Patience,” Misha tsks.

He places a flat palm against Jensen’s back and pushes, encouraging him onto his feet and Jensen lets Misha maneuver him. Misha grabs Jensen’s hand, pulling him back down towards him, getting Jensen to straddle his hips. Misha’s hands stroke down his sides, around the curve of his ass. Jensen craves the aching sting of Misha’s hand on his ass, wants to feel it tomorrow while they’re filming, a reminder of how good he was for Misha.

“Please,” Jensen whines.

“Please what?” Misha asks, commanding and it strikes something within him, and Jensen licks his lips. 

“I want,” Jensen pauses, voice faltering. Misha tugs on the short strands of his hair, urging him to continue. “I want to come from just you spanking me,” Jensen begs, hoping Misha will finally let him and not make him wait until morning 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes.”

“Well,” Misha muses, “Arch your back for me, show off that ass and prove it.”

Jensen does exactly as he’s told, his mind dizzy with the intoxication that is Misha in his dominant state and his own desperation to prove himself.

Misha spanks him once, rubs the redness into his skin, lets the sting soak in, and then switches sides. He alternates back and forth, every ten seconds, making sure Jensen feels every hit. Jensen feels every touch, every ache of Misha’s hand against his ass and makes sure he isn't quiet about it, moaning and grinding into the hand Misha smoothes against his skin. 

He comes on the twentieth spank, right into Misha’s awaiting loose fist and groaning against the curve of his neck, ass stinging and no doubt bright red as the dopamine wears off. 

Misha holds him through the aftershocks, murmuring encouraging phrases against his skin. Once he’s ready, Misha bring his palm up to Jensen’s mouth, and presses it against his lips. Jensen licks his own come off, moaning as he does, and slipping his tongue through Misha’s fingers as he does, savoring the taste. 

“So good for me, thank you,” Misha says, kissing his forehead. 

He lets himself fall fully into Misha’s arms, the comfort of them flowing through him, as he slowly comes out of sub space.


End file.
